Teen Idols : Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?
by beautiful lady kagome
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?
1. Meet Japan's hottest stars!

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: InuYasha and the characters from the show do not belong to me. I don't want lawyers coming after me for not saying so. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Chapter 1: Meet Japan's hottest teens!

A 15 year old long haired raven girl with blue eyes (A/N: I like Kagome better in the mangas with blue eyes instead of brown in the anime.) that goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi is sitting in her huge mansion with nothing to do. She doesn't start recording her new CD for another week so this is the week off before the future chaos. So, since she has nothing better to do, she turns on the TV to see what is happening in the world when she sees _him._ _Inuyasha Takahashi._ Her arch enemy. The most successful male teen singer in the world. Adored by every girl in the world. Except her. She decides to watch to what the news had to say about him.

"Inuyasha has been spotted last with his new girlfriend, the famous supermodel, Kikyou Hitoshi, at a restaurant in Tokyo. It looks like they love each other a lot."

The TV cuts to a picture of them kissing in the restaurant. Kagome is completely grossed by this and starts yelling at the TV.

"Gross! Who would want to kiss that jerk? I would rather die than kiss that stubborn pighead."

She stops ranting and watches the TV again.

"Inuyasha is releasing a CD, named, you guessed it, Inuyasha."

"How original Inuyasha. You stupid asshole." Kagome chimes in after she heard the CD's name.

(A/N: I know Kagome isn't a big curser like Inuyasha but I want to get the point across that they hate each other.)

"He's working on his music video for his first single, Only You. It should premiere on TV soon." The news continues on.

Kagome turns off the TV.

"I've heard enough about that stubborn jerk for a lifetime! I think I'm going to go to my pool."

Kagome walks off to the pool to relax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 17 year old guy with long silver hair and bright golden eyes stares at the TV screen in his mansion to see if there is any news on him.

"He's working on his music video for his first single, Only You. It should premiere on TV soon."

Inuyasha smirks and goes to reach for the remote when he suddenly hears _her _name.

"Kagome Higurashi has been busily working on her lastest CD, Addicted, named after her first single on the CD."

(A/N: I don't own the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson but I do own Inuyasha's song.)

Inuyasha's smirk turns into a frown after he hears the name. See, Kagome and Inuyasha were bitter enemies. Both of them were the hottest singers in Japan right now. They have been competing against each other for some time now. Inuyasha hated her and she hated him. They never met and never wanted to either. Inuyasha decides to continue to listen to the news but is standing up now and watching it.

"We haven't heard any news about Kagome's love life so far but we'll keep you posted if we hear or see anything."

Kikyou, Inuyasha's supermodel girlfriend that lives with him, walks into the room and notices Inuyasha's frown and then looks at the TV.

"She's not very pretty at all. I don't get why she's famous. I'm definitely am a lot prettier than she is and she's probably a slut. That's why they don't know anything about her love life because she sleeps with people and no one loves her."

(A/N: I know this story is looking bad so far for Kagome lovers but I promise it will get better. I told you I'm trying to establish the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other.)

Inuyasha looks over at Kikyou and smiles.

"I couldn't agree with you more Kikyou."

Inuyasha goes up to Kikyou and kisses her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Kikyou responds to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her mouth closer to his. (A/N: Man, I wish I was Kikyou now...I hate Kikyou but I wish I was her now...drools) Inuyasha breaks the kiss and looks at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit! I have to go to the studio in like 30 minutes."

Inuyasha gives Kikyou a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Okay Inu baby! I might not be home when you get back because I have a modeling shoot in a couple of hours."

Inuyasha looks at her and nods.

" 'Kay babe. See ya when I see ya then."

Inuyasha leaves his mansion in his dark blue sports car (A/N: He might be famous but he still drives on occassion.) and drives to the studio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So, what did you think? Was it good, was it bad? I like to hear what you people think. Please review! cries Please, I beg you!

Inuyasha: Yeah, review damn it! So the wench will stop crying!

Me: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Don't you dare say it!

Me: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: face plants You bitch!

Me: Gotta run. runs far away hehehe...please review


	2. Meet their managers

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? steals Sailor Moon's disguise pen and turns into Rumiko Takahashi Yay! I'm her now! sees big scary dudes in black suit and runs away Okay, I'm not her and I don't own Inuyasha! cries You happy now? Evil men!

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Chapter 1: Meet their managers

Inuyasha gets to the studio and parks his car and becomes bombarded with people. Inuyasha doesn't notice the people because he's only interested in one person.

"Where's my manager?" Inuyasha demands to know from someone.

"I think he's in the dressing room waiting for you Inuyasha. We need to start shooting this soon." Myoga, the director of the music video, answers.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready soon, old man. After I talk to my manager."

Inuyasha heads to his dressing room and sees a man about the age of 19 in the room. He wears baggy clothes and has a rat's tail on his head.

"Hello Inuyasha. You're late." His manager welcomes him.

"Yeah, you should have called me you asshole!" Inuyasha fires back to his manager.

"Oh, I did. You didn't hear it though. Must have been making out with Kikyou again, huh?" His manager says.

"Shut up Miroku. That is none of your business. Where is my hair stylist and clothes stylist?" Inuyasha demanded again.

"Temper temper. They are on their way here." Miroku assures Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku are good friends. They have known each other for a while now. They don't seem close but they have been through a lot together. Inuyasha and Miroku have been going through this long process together. From the first audition to the first CD. They've been through it all.

"Whatever Miroku. I'll be ready soon." Inuyasha shoves Miroku out the door and gets ready for the video.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome is still at the pool when her manager shows up.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kagome says to her manager.

Her manager is a 19 year old woman that has long dark hair that she keeps in a ponytail most of the time.

"I'm here to hang out with you Kagome. I mean, we are still friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah Sango, we are! Why don't you jump in?"

Sango looks around for a minute and then looks at Kagome.

"I don't have a swim suit with me Kagome."

Kagome looks up at Sango, still in the pool.

"Go to the shower room, I have some in there. Don't worry, they're clean!"

Sango nods and goes into the shower room. Kagome swims around a bit thinking about her relationship with Sango. They have been friends since elementary school. She liked being on the swings a lot like Kagome and then they would talking about all kinds of things like dolls and tv shows they liked. When Kagome decided to become a singer, Sango wanted to be there with her as her manager. Kagome had no objections to it seeing as they were best friends. Sango comes out in a black bikini and slowly walks into the water.

"Brrrr. It's cool Kagome."

Kagome laughs at Sango.

"You'll get use to it."

Sango looks at Kagome.

"How has your day been going so far Kagome?"

"Okay until recently. I saw _him_ on TV today."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Kagome."

"Nah, it's not my fault girls are stupid and thinks he's hot. (A/N: I think he's hot!) I, personally, would rather jump off a building than be with him."

"I'm sure he's isn't that bad Kagome."

"What are you talking about Sango? Of course he is! He's an arrogant, stubborn, little jerk!"

"How silly of me to forget." Sango laughs a little.

"So how was your day Sango?" Kagome's attempt to calm down.

"It was good I guess." Sango says.

"Why don't we go to the movies? It's been a while since we went there." Kagome says.

"Yeah, because you're famous, remember Kagome?" Sango reminds her.

"Yeah, I know but I'll wear a disguise. Please? I really want to go." Kagome pleads.

"Okay, okay. You win." Sango says defeated.

"Yay! Let me get ready then."

Kagome runs upstairs to think of a disguise while Sango changes in the shower room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is ready for the shoot for the music video today. He is wearing jeans and a red t-shirt and there is a girl on the set that is supposed to be his love interest. He finishes the shoot of the day and goes back to his dressing room to change back to his baggy black pants and red t-shirt. (A/N: I know...I sped it up...I'm sorry)

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna go see a movie?" Miroku asks.

"Sure, I don't care." Inuyasha replies.

"You'll need a disguise though." Miroku says to him.

"No need Miroku." Inuyasha says as he presses a button on his necklace and it turns him human.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing. Great idea. Let's go."

Miroku and Inuyasha go into Inuyasha's car and drive to the movies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome comes back downstairs where Sango is waiting for her. Kagome has put her hair up and put on brown colored contacts and put on a pair of glasses.

"I'm ready Sango."

"Okay, we'll take my car Kagome."

Sango and Kagome go into Sango's car and drive to the movies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Don't kill me! I know the suspense is killing you! Please just review and I'll make it all better.

Inuyasha: gets up from the sit at the end of last chapter Kagome...

Me: acts all sweet and innocent What is it honey?

Inuyasha: You're dead!

Me: Ackkkkkk! runs for my life


	3. First encounter

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: InuYasha and the characters from the show do not belong to me. I don't want lawyers coming after me for not saying so. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Chapter 1: First encounter.

Kagome and Sango show up at the movie theater and they are in a line to go see a movie. They scan the line and see if there is anyone they recognize since they are near the end of the line. They are unsuccessful but Sango catches her eyes on a cute guy near the front of the line.

Inuyasha and Miroku are near the ticket booth when Miroku spots a cute girl looking around. Then she blushes and looks away out of embarrassment.

"Was it just me, Inuyasha or was the girl looking over here?" Miroku asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks over at the girls and says to Miroku. "It's just you're imagination. Besides they aren't that pretty anyways, especially the one with the glasses." Inuyasha looks over at the girls in disgust.

"Yeah but I like her friend." Miroku says.

"How don't you come them over then?" Inuyasha said looking bored because his friend is stupid.

"Okay, I will."

Sango looks back over at the two guys and the one guy with the short black hair is waving for Kagome and her to come over.

"Kagome, why don't we go to the line with those guys? They are a lot closer to the front than we are."

"Sure, why not?"

Sango and Kagome walk up to the guys in the front and Sango talks to the short hair guy while Kagome keeps quiet.

"Hello. My name is Sango, what's yours?" Sango asks the guys.

"Hey. I'm Miroku. What brings a beautiful lady like you around here?" Miroku asks Sango.

"I'm here with my friend Sakura. (A/N: Remember Kagome is in disguise because she's a famous singer.) We wanted to see the new movie Wedding Crashers. What about you?" Sango tells Miroku and points to Kagome who smiles and waves to Miroku.

"Oh, my friend Ryu (A/N: Same deal with Inuyasha as Kagome.) and I are here for the same reason." Miroku points to Inuyasha who doesn't care.

"Hey, why don't we go together then? It will be cool!" Sango says.

"I don't have a problem with that." Miroku replies.

"Me neither." Says Kagome.

"What about you Ryu?" Sango asks.

Inuyasha turns around. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't talk to me, okay? I've had a long day."

They get their tickets and buy popcorn and drinks and go into the theater and sit down and watch the movie. Sango and Miroku are talking and Kagome and Inuyasha are quietly watching the movie.

"Is your friend always like that Miroku?" Sango says referring to Inuyasha aka Ryu.

"He's a bit mean and stubborn but he's nice once you get to know him." Miroku says in Inuyasha's defense.

"Okay, I hope Sakura can hold up to him." Sango says with a bit of a laugh. "She never liked mean and stubborn people. She doesn't like Inuyasha, the famous singer for that reason."

"Oh really?" Miroku says in interest.

"Yeah, she is like the only girl I know that doesn't like Inuyasha." Sango says to the interested Miroku.

"I have a little secret to tell you. I think I can trust you with it Sango." Miroku whispers to Sango.

"Oh, what is it?" Sango asks excitedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continue to sits quietly with a frown on his face while watching the movie and Kagome looks over and is angry.

"Why are you so angry? I haven't said a word to you." Kagome asks angrily.

"Don't talk to me wench. I'm trying to watch the movie." Inuyasha says hastily.

"Well, aren't we in a grumpy mood. Someone woke up and decided to be a big JERK today." Kagome yells the word jerk and people in the theater tell her to shush.

"Feh. Whatever wench." Inuyasha replies.

"My name is not wench. My name is Sakura! SA-KU-RA! Get it right." Kagome yells again and gets a nasty look from a lot of people in the theater.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you wench." Inuyasha doesn't seem to care that Kagome is angry.

Kagome picks up her drink and pours it all over Inuyasha. "Goodbye jerk!" Kagome gets up from her seat and starts to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Kagome and Inuyasha didn't get off on the right foot it seems. And what's the secret Miroku wants to tell Sango? Tune in next time to find out!

Inuyasha: Hey, I'm not a jerk.

Me: Yes you are!

Inuyasha: No, I'm not!

Me: Yes you are!

Inuyasha: No, I'm not!

Me: Inuyasha, Sit boy! runs off and says Please review please!


	4. Sango and Miroku's Big Date

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: Look I don't own Inuyasha. I do own $150 dollars and an European History book.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Last time:

"Well, aren't we in a grumpy mood. Someone woke up and decided to be a big JERK today." Kagome yells the word jerk and people in the theater tell her to shush.

"Feh. Whatever wench." Inuyasha replies.

"My name is not wench. My name is Sakura! SA-KU-RA! Get it right." Kagome yells again and gets a nasty look from a lot of people in the theater.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you wench." Inuyasha doesn't seem to care that Kagome is angry.

Kagome picks up her drink and pours it all over Inuyasha. "Goodbye jerk!" Kagome gets up from her seat and starts to leave.

Chapter 4: Sango and Miroku's Big Date

"Miroku, I have to go. Can we meet some other time like as a date?"

Sango says in a hurry as she sees Kagome leaving the theatre after her arguement with Inuyasha.

"Sure. I'll meet you here tomorrrow night at 7:00, if that is okay and we can go to dinner and get to know each other a bit more."

Mirokus looks at Sango who is about to leave.

"Yeah. It sounds great. Don't bring Ryu with you and I won't bring Ka, I mean Sakura with me either since they don't seem to get along very well."

Sango answers she leaves. She waves to Miroku and he waves back and Sango runs after Kagome.

"What happened back there, Kagome?"

Sango asked Kagome with great concern.

"That guy was being a jerk! He called me a wench because I was trying to be nice to him and talk to him during the movie!"

Kagome explains to Sango in anger.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm sure you won't see him again. I mean Tokyo is a big city after all."

Sango reassures her friend.

"You're right Sango. Thanks!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku goes up to where Inuyasha is sitting and sits next to him where Sakura sat before she left in anger.

"What happened with Sakura?"

Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"She kept talking while I was trying to watch the movie and it was getting annoying because I came to see the movie not talk to people."

Inuyasha replies still looking at the movie.

"I'm sure you won't see her again. I mean Tokyo is a big city after all." (A/N: Woah! Sango and Miroku think alike. Scary!)

Miroku reassures his friend.

"Yeah, I hope I won't see that wench again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day. The Big Date Secret.

Inuyasha and Miroku are at the set of Inuyasha's music video for his song Only You and they are on a short break when Kikyou, Inuyasha's supermodel girlfriend, shows up.

"Hey Inu baby!"

Kikyou calls to Inuyasha as she sees that he is on his break and she runs up to him and hugs her honey.

"Hey Kikyou! What brings you here?"

Inuyasha asks his girlfriend as she smiles at him.

"To see you, silly!"

Kikyou says with a little giggle.

"Oh, I'm almost done for the day. I'm on my last break for the day. How about we go to the new restaurant La Bon Apetite after I'm done?"

Inuyasha asks Kikyou as he wraps his arms around Kikyou's waist. Kikyou kisses him quickly on the lips.

"I would love that Inu baby!"

Kikyou answers his question as Miroku appears beside them.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha. We have to finish this shoot up. People have places to go and people to see."

Miroku interrupts Kikyou and Inuyasha and Inuyasha starts to head back to the set.

"Yeah. Yeah. I've got to go somewhere too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango is with Kagome as she is doing costumes fitting for the photo shoot next week for her new album.

Kagome comes out in a purple form fitting corset top with low rise jeans.

"Does this look okay, Sango?"

Kagome asks her best friend.

"It looks cute Kagome."

Sango answers her best friend and looks at her watch and it's 6:00 PM.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! I have to go home and get ready for my date with Miroku tonight!"

Sango tells Kagome as Kagome looks at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Sango! Good luck with your date!"

Kagome says as she goes back to the dressing room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango is looking around for Miroku and Miroku is looking around for Sango. Sango sees Miroku near the front of the line like last time.

"Hey again Miroku!"

Sango says as she finds Miroku and runs up to him. Miroku turns around and sees Sango running up to the line to him.

"Hey Sango! How was your day?"

Miroku asks his date, Sango.

"It was okay. How about yours?"

"Mine was pretty busy. I'll explain why later at dinner."

Miroku says as he buys two tickets for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Miroku and Sango go into the theathre and watch the movie without really talking too much because they would talk later at dinner. The movie ends and they take Miroku's car to the restaurant (A/N: Not the same restaurant that Inuyasha and Kikyou are at.). They sit down and chat a bit before they order their food and drinks.

"What did you think of the movie Miroku?"

"I thought it was a bit strange, how about you Sango?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. So, what was the thing you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

"You have to promise not to freak out or anything after I tell you Sango, okay?"

"Okay, I promise Miroku. Now, what is it?" Sango was really anxious to find out.

"Well, the guy I was with yesterday is my friend Inuyasha."

"You mean the famous teen singer?"

"Yeah, that Inuyasha."

Sango laughs a bit and Miroku looks at her confused.

"Guess I should explain why I'm laughing, huh?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"My friend that was with me yesterday was Kagome Higurashi."

"You're kidding, right?"

Sango shakes her head and then they both start laughing.

"No wonder Kagome thought that your friend was a jerk. She despises Inuyasha."

"The feeling is mutual with Inuyasha."

Sango laughst at a thought she just had.

"What's so funny Sango?"

"I have a plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, that chapter is done! That's my last chapter that I'm writing before I go to Florida on the 16th to visit my grandma for a week. Don't kill me!

Inuyasha: Good, the wench will be gone for a while. Maybe I'll get some time alone!

Me: You jerk!

Inuyasha: Whatever wench. jumps into a tree and falls asleep

Me: Please review people!


	5. Inuyasha and Kikyou's Date

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: Look I don't own Inuyasha. I do own $83 dollars and an European History book.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Last time:

Sango laughs at a thought she just had.

"What's so funny Sango?"

"I have a plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : Inuyasha and Kikyou's Date (A/N: Yeah, I'm making you suffer with the secret plan. MWAHAHAHAHA! runs away Don't kill me!)

Inuyasha and Kikyou go to dinner after the video shoot that evening. Inuyasha had made reservations earlier when Kikyou arrived at the video shoot at the new most expensive restaurant which was no big deal for the famous teen singer Inuyasha and his supermodel girlfriend Kikyou. They arrived by limo to the restaurant and walk into the restaurant and are seated across from each other.

"How was your day Kikyou?" Inuyasha asks his girlfriend. "Anything new and exciting come up?"

"No, just the same old thing. Photo shoot after photo shoot. I have a runway show coming up this weekend. Luckily this one is in Tokyo so I don't have to worry about leaving my Inu babe!" Kikyou says she flips her beautiful long raven colored hair.

"Good. I'm not ready for you to leave me yet. I mean, we haven't been going out for very long and I want to be with you longer before you go around over the world for runway shows." Inuyasha tells Kikyou as she looks down.

"Well, I don't know if that is possible Inuyasha. I have a major runway show in next week that I really want to go to Inuyasha." Kikyou says uncertain of what Inuyasha will think.

"Well I don't see the big problem Kikyou. You can go if you want to." Inuyasha says to Kikyou to reassure her that it's okay.

"It's in Paris though. I don't want to turn it down because Paris is the fashion capital of the world." Kikyou tells Inuyasha.

After hearing this, Inuyasha lets out a huge sigh.

"I guess I understand Kikyou. I would prefer that you stay with me here but I understand your modeling carrer is a big thing to you just like my singer career is big to me. I'll let you go since it makes so much to you."

Kikyou smiles and kisses Inuyasha across the table.

"Thank you so much Inu babe! I knew you would understand how much this means to me! I will miss you lots! I promise I won't be longer than a week there. I'll talk to my agent Naraku and tell him I can only stay about a week. I'm sure that he won't be too upset about it." Kikyou tells Inuyasha.

"I have a bad feeling about your boss, Kikyou. Can't you get a new one? It would make me a lot happier if you had another manager. I've heard that he is a womanizer."

Kikyou giggles a little at Inuyasha being worried about her.

"Don't worry about me Inu babe! I have you! Why would I want to be with him?"

"Yeah but you'll be away from me with him for about a week and I don't want to lose you Kikyou while you're gone." Inuyasha says to Kikyou out of concern.

"I promise I won't be with him romantically while I'm in Paris for the week Inu babe! I'll call and e-mail you every night! I promise!" Kikyou reassures Inuyasha with another kiss.

Inuyasha kisses her back but thinks to himself.

"I'm not so sure about that Kikyou. I don't feel safe about you suddenly leaving for Paris with Naraku for a runway show."

"The flight leaves on Thursday. That gives me like 6 days. My show rehearsal is tomorrow and the show is tomorrow. Then I'll be with you until Wednesday then I have to pack up things for the trip. I'll miss you Inuyasha."

"I'll miss you too. Don't be gone for long. Do you want me to see your show on Saturday?"

"You can if you want to Inu babe!"

"Okay, I will then. Just for you Kikyou."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm sorry that I led you away from the plan...I promise I'll work on it soon.

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure you will.

Me: Why do you always have to be so grumpy?

Inuyasha: Why do you have to be such a wench?

Me: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: faceplants Wench!

Me: runs away Review please!


	6. The Following Week

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Last time:

"I promise I won't be with him romantically while I'm in Paris for the week Inu babe! I'll call and e-mail you every night! I promise!" Kikyou reassures Inuyasha with another kiss.

Inuyasha kisses her back but thinks to himself.

"I'm not so sure about that Kikyou. I don't feel safe about you suddenly leaving for Paris with Naraku for a runway show."

"The flight leaves on Thursday. That gives me like 6 days. My show rehearsal is tomorrow and the show is tomorrow. Then I'll be with you until Wednesday then I have to pack up things for the trip. I'll miss you Inuyasha."

"I'll miss you too. Don't be gone for long. Do you want me to see your show on Saturday?"

"You can if you want to Inu babe!"

"Okay, I will then. Just for you Kikyou."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Following Week

Kikyou, gettting ready to leave Inuyasha for a week to do a runway show in Paris, was with Inuyasha for her last couple of hours before she had to leave with her agent, Naraku.

"I'll miss you so much Inu babe!" Kikyou says as she looks up at Inuyasha, hugging him.

"I'll miss you too Kikyou." Inuyasha looks down at her with sad puppy dog eyes before leaning his head down to kiss her.

Kikyou responded to him by reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips. Inuyasha then licks her lips a little and Kikyou opens her mouth slightly. Inuyasha then gently slides his tongue into her mouth. Kikyou, feeling Inuyasha doing this, starts to play with his tongue and softly moans in his mouth. Just as they start to get ready to go further, there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha growls in anger and Kikyou breaks the kiss to go open the door. When she opens the door, Naraku appears behind it.

"Hello Naraku," Kikyou says, hugging him friendly. "What brings you here so early?"

Inuyasha growls again lightly as Kikyou hugs Naraku. After all, it was all Naraku's fault that Kikyou was leaving him. Naraku, hearing Inuyasha growl, starts to smile evily.

"Hello there Inuyasha. It's nice to see you again." Naraku says after Kikyou hugs him.

"Feh, whatever. What are you here for anyways? You better not be here to steal Kikyou from me." Inuyasha looks away from them.

"Actually, I'm here Inuyasha because I need to tell Kikyou that we need to get to Paris sooner than we planned. The designer wants Kikyou to have a private fitting before the show." Naraku tells Inuyasha but looks at Kikyou, smiling.

"Oh really, Naraku? So I have to leave now for Paris?" Kikyou looks over at Naraku and at her suitcases and back at Naraku.

"Yes, it would seem so. I will give you a minute to get ready." Naraku heads to the door. "I'll be waiting in the limo." Naraku winks at Kikyou and then heads outside.

Kikyou smiles as she sees Naraku wink at her and then she walks to stand in front of Inuyasha. "I guess that this means goodbye for now."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard him." Inuyasha says with a bit of anger.

"I love you Inuyasha and I'll try to e-mail you everyday." Kikyou hugs him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Kikyou. I'll be thinking about you while you are gone."

"Bye Inuyasha." Kikyou waves to Inuyasha and then heads outside to the limo with her suitcases.

Inuyasha is now home alone with nothing to do for the week. It is his vacation week before he prepares for his upcoming tour. He decides to turn on the TV and watch the news. He reaches for the remote and his rival appears on the screen.

"Kagome Higurashi is busy preparing for her upcoming tour. She has kept herself pretty busy these days. We had an interview with here and here is an excerpt of it..."

"Oh god, just what I want to see..." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. He continues to watch it just so he knows what he is up against this time.

Reporter: "Miss Higurashi..."

Kagome, looking happy: "Please, call me Kagome."

Reporter: "Okay, Kagome, how long have you known that you wanted to be a singer?"

Kagome: "Oh, I've known that I wanted to be a singer since I was a little girl."

Reporter: "Okay, did you know that Inuyasha has a tour coming up as well?"

Kagome, trying not to look angry: "No, I was not aware of that but I'm sure that his tour will be successful with all of the fans that he has."

Reporter: "I see. So, do you have a special someone in your life?"

Kagome, laughing: "Me, have a boyfriend? No way! I don't have time for one. If I have a boyfriend, I would want to spend as much time as possible with him but with my career, it's hard to be with someone.I think that after the tour, I will be less busy and be able to have a boyfriend."

Reporter: "Awww. That's so thoughtful of you Kagome."

Inuyasha starts laughing as the anchor appears back on the TV.

"There you have it, folks. You heard it from us first, Kagome..."

Inuyasha finally turns off the TV and continues to laugh to himself. Since there was no one to talk to around his house about the interview, he decided to call Miroku.

Miroku and Sango are sitting at a coffee house chatting when Miroku's cell phone rings. Miroku picks up his phone and notice it's Inuyasha.

"You can answer it Miroku, I don't really mind." Sango says as Mirokus looks at his phone.

Miroku flips on his cell and speaks into the receiver. "Hi Ryu, what's up with you?" (A/N: Ryu is Inuyasha's name for him in public.)

"Oh nothing Miroku, just got done watching a stupid interview that Kagome did for the news about her new tour coming up. I can't believe she is a big enough loser to not have a boyfriend, but then again she isn't very pretty at all so no one would probably even ask her out because she is so fat and ugly."

Miroku tries not to laugh as Inuyasha is ranting about Kagome with Sango sitting in front of him.

"Maybe she is just determined to be successful and doesn't want anything to come in her way, even a boyfriend. I admire her dedication, Inuyasha. She is very hard-working and her success in the business is growing. Just because she is not a skinny model like your girlfriend doesn't mean she is fat. I think you need to get over the fact that you two have been competing and be friends."

Inuyasha stared at the phone and shakes it as if it was broken.

"Miroku, are you on drugs? Why are you taking her side when you don't even know her?"

Miroku laughs a little.

"I'm not taking a side. I'm just saying that you should get over your differences and move on. That's all I'm saying."

Inuyasha thinks about what Miroku said and then after a minute, he replies.

"Okay, you're crazy. I think that the chick you've been dating these last couple of days has brainwashed you or something."

Miroku laughs more at the comment and Sango looks over at him curiously to see what is doing on over the phone.

"Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't. Only God knows the answer. I really need to go right, Ryu. Bye"

Miroku hangs up the phone, leaving Inuyasha and Sango confused. Inuyasha decides to go into his jacuzzi to relax while Miroku explains the phone call to Sango.

"He hasn't put two and two together yet, have he?" Sango asks after Miroku explained the phone call.

"No, he seems that he is just angry that she is even having a tour. Has she figured it out yet?"

"No, she has not yet but I am sure that she will beforehand though. She's a smart girl where as he isn't so smart, no offense."

"None taken. We've been friends for a long time. Ever since elementary school. It seems like yesterday, when I would chase girls around on the playground and Inuyasha said they had cooties."

Sango looks at Miroku and laughs hard.

"I don't know about the cooties part, but it was like yesterday for you chasing girls."

Miroku laughs and looks over at Sango.

"Yeah but I was chasing you and only you."

"Awwww! That's so sweet Miroku!"

"It's true though. I love you my dear Sango."

"I love you too Miroku."

Meanwhile, Kagome is at a photo shoot for the cover of Seventeen magazine (Disclaimer: Don't own it!). She was thinking about her interview on TV the other day and was curious to why he would have a tour around the same time she did. She knew that most of her fans were also Inuyasha fans too and that would be a problem with that because they would not know which concert they wanted to go to and it would hard to choose between the two of them. Inuyasha was thinking about the same thing while he was trying to relax in the jacuzzi. When she was finished with the photo shoot, she went home for the night and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long update, I started school and dance and got my computer taken away from me but now I have it back but I don't have internet so I have to update at my school. How was it?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Kagome Finds Out and Kikyo's Email

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the most famous teen singers in Japan. They also hate each other's guts. What happens when a journalist finds the two of them alone? Will they argue or fall in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Idols: Lover's Quarrel or Pure Hatred?

By: Beautiful Lady Kagome

Chapter 7: Kagome Finds Out and Kikyo's E-mail

After getting off the phone with Miroku, Inuyasha decided to go for a walk since he had nothing better to do since Miroku was busy and Kikyo left earlier. He grabbed his wallet just in case he decided to take a break somewhere and took his cell phone for an emergency. He put on his disguise so no one would bother him with autographs and pictures. He walked down the street not knowing where he wanted to go exactly.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finished her photo shoot and was on her way home from a long day. She kept thinking about the tour and how it was going to turn out with Inuyasha having one at the same time, when it hit her. They were going to have a tour together.

She screamed really loud when she figured it out. "I can't believe Sango would do this to me! She knows how much I hate him! Grrr!"

She goes through her purse and calls Sango on her cell phone.

Sango, still with Miroku, hears her phone ring.

"You can answer it, Sango." Miroku tells Sango.

"Okay." She answers her phone. "Hey Sakura, (A/N: Sakura is Kagome's name when she is talking to her in public.) How are you?"

"HOW AM I? HOW AM I? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN ASKED ME THAT!" Kagome yells in the phone.

"I think someone found out." Miroku says with a bit of a laugh.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked even though she knew already.

"I AM SO MAD THAT YOU PUT INUYASHA'S AND MY TOUR TOGETHER! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT JERK!" Kagome told Sango angrily.

"Calm down, Kagome. What you don't understand is how much money we will get from this. Most of your fans are also Inuyasha's fans and vise versa. So everyone will want to go to this tour since both of you will be there."

"I understand that, Sango. But I would prefer not to work with him though. But I will do it because I love this job and I won't let that jerk ruin me." Kagome reassures herself that she will be okay.

"That's the spirit Kagome. I'm sure you will do great. It's for the best of your career. I just want you to be happy." Sango tells her friend.

"Thanks Sango. You are such a great friend." Kagome smiles. "I'll call to you later. I'm going home now. Oh, the shoot for Seventeen went great! I meant to tell you that earlier but I got distracted."

"That's great Kagome! I'll see you later. Bye!" Sango smiles too for her friend.

"Bye!" Kagome hangs up and heads home.

Sango hangs up too and looks over at Miroku.

"How did she take it?" Miroku asks Sango.

"She didn't take it well at first but Kagome realized that it was the best for her career and she will suck it up."

"I love Kagome for her caring soul."

Sango glares at Miroku.

"I mean...I meant..." Miroku looked worried and scared.

Sango laughs over at Miroku. "I knew what you meant."

"Then why did you give me that look?"Miroku looks hurt.

"Because I like to torture you?"

"Very funny, Sango."

"I know. You should have seen your face." Sango laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want."

"I would but I think I should get going. Kagome is going home and I think she'll want me there to talk to her about the tour and stuff."

"Okay, my dear Sango. I'll miss you."

Sango gets up from the table and kisses Miroku on the cheek. "I'll miss you too." She waves to him and leaves.

Miroku decides to head over to Inuyasha's since Kikyo isn't there and Sango left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, after walking for a while, decides to go back home and go check his e-mail. He runs upstairs to his study and logs on his e-mail account. He sees that he has one new e-mail. He clicks on it and it says:

_Hey Inuyasha,_

_I made it to Paris okay. I miss you so much. I met with the designer and he wants me to take one of his outfits after the show. I'm so excited! I was wondering if you were still planning on coming to the show. I hope you do so you can see me! I love you so much! I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Kikyo_

Inuyasha decides to write her back.

_Dear Kikyo,_

_I'm glad you are safe. I don't know if I can come to the show or not but I will ask Miroku if I can leave for the day or so to come see you. I miss you too. I am so bored here all by myself. I can't wait until my tour starts because I will be moving a lot and will never be bored. I will miss you when I am on tour. I love you too and can't wait for you to be home._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_I have to go now Kikyo. Bye._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha sends the e-mail and runs downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Miroku, you finally done with your date now and decided to pay a visit to your best friend?" Inuyasha says sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know that Kikyo was leaving so early, Inuyasha." Miroku says to his friend.

"Keh, whatever. So how was your date?" Inuyasha says indifferently.

"It was awesome. I love Sango so much. She is so nice and caring."Miroku replies to his friends.

"It's nice that you finally met someone. I'm happy for you." Inuyasha tells Miroku.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem."

"What do you want to do Inuyasha? I know you're bored."

"I have no clue. I don't really feel up to doing anything now. I think I'm ready for bed. You can stay here if you want in the guest room."

"Thanks again Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever Miroku."

Inuyasha goes up to his room and gets ready for bed. Miroku, however, gets out his cell phone and calls Sango.

"Hey again Miroku. What's up?" Sango answers.

"I have an idea for tomorrow." Miroku says.

"Oh! What is it?" Sango asks.

"Is Kagome still awake?" Miroku asks her before he tells her.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Sango wonders what that has to do with anything.

"Because this plan is important and can't be heard by anyone else but us." Miroku looks serious.

"Okay, tell me what is it then." Sango says eagerly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I know I'm evil. I want 10 reviews before I reveal this plan. So start reviewing now.


End file.
